


《围城之外》番外：孕期play

by Della_66



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della_66/pseuds/Della_66
Relationships: 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 3





	《围城之外》番外：孕期play

“你抱我进去。”

粘人的小猫挂在朴佑镇身上不撒手，鼻子贴在他温热的颈上蹭了蹭，雪松香让他安心，消泯了一周以来持续存在的不安全感。

被极小心地放在床上，腿根刚贴上床单就顺势把人拉回到身边躺好，脑袋深埋进宽大风衣里汲取信息素的气息，林煐岷攥住一颗纽扣，声音不大但朴佑镇听得清晰。“不许再走了。我现在很需要你，离不开你。”

平时很少见识omega流露出脆弱情绪，Alpha对此非常受用，铺平手臂让林煐岷枕好，朴佑镇凑近亲了亲他粉嘟嘟的嘴唇。“不会了，这次出差纯属突发状况，我以后都会陪着哥哥。”

伸出小指等待那人去牵，被扣住折成拉钩的手势，林煐岷得到承诺还是忍不住说起近日受到的不公待遇。“你不在的这几天我连觉都睡不好，黑眼圈特别重，宝宝也不听话，一直踢我...”

粉拳在alpha肩上捶了两下也不解气，林煐岷憋憋嘴一副泫然欲泣的样子，朴佑镇被吓到忙环抱住他低声安慰，耳边又传来他委委屈屈的控诉。“怎么能这样，你们都欺负我...”

天地良心，每天捧在手心怕碰疼含在嘴巴怕融化的宝贝疙瘩他怎么有胆欺负。朴佑镇不禁感慨，过去那个执拗冷感的林煐岷不见了，取而代之的是一个缠在身边跟在脚后的笨蛋，比蜂蜜甜，比奶糖黏，最喜欢用眼神追随自己，然后用只有两个人听见的音量嘀嘀咕咕地说话。

怀孕的omega笨拙可爱，小心翼翼地走路又莫名其妙地发火，前一秒还因为alpha只关心自己无视孩子生气，后一秒就因为alpha对未出生孩子的过度关注而崩溃泪崩。

Omega的心思太难猜，朴佑镇知道猜不明白就干脆放弃了，无条件宠着吧，还能怎么样呢。有时候林煐岷搬个小板凳一个人坐在角落生闷气，朴佑镇看着看着就笑出了声，他可太厉害了，只一个眼神一个动作就能把自己罩进牢笼，心甘情愿背负起甜蜜的负担。

“是他欺负你，我可不敢啊亲爱的。”

手还没碰到肚子就被一巴掌狠狠拍开，林煐岷蒙住半边脸，被劝了几句后才扯开被子，瞪圆眼睛忿忿不平地反驳。“是你，明明是你！不许赖在宝宝身上。”

“好好好，是我是我。”摸了摸林煐岷毛茸茸的发顶，朴佑镇道歉连连。“都是我的错，让你这么辛苦，是我对不起煐岷哥。”

孕期情绪来得快去得更快，真听到道歉竟一时想不起自己究竟为何发火，面对真挚的表情林煐岷多少有些汗颜，他垂眸拉住朴佑镇的衣摆晃了晃。“好了，我已经不生气了。”

盯一会儿眼前放大的五官，林煐岷伸手讨抱，被结结实实拥抱住之后红着脸枕在对方肩头。“不过...佑镇...你都多久没欺负我了。”

？

说到这个严肃问题，一不必惊叹alpha定力惊人，二不必责怪omega不懂得体恤夫心，要怪只怪怀孕初期就差点流产，临出院时医生的一席话更是吓退了跃跃欲试的两人。天大地大老婆最大，朴佑镇谨遵医嘱熬过前三个月危险期，眼看终于可以放飞自我扑倒漂亮老婆，新手爸爸们又被厌食和一波波孕吐折磨得身心俱疲，哪还有心思贪图那点床笫之欢。

“哥是什么意思？我不懂。”

手伸进林煐岷的睡衣里摸摸索索，手指顺着脊骨往下滑，指尖下娇嫩的触感让他爱不释手，深吸两口茶花清香，朴佑镇放开怀里的人与他对视。“哥刚才不是还抱怨我欺负你吗？怎么？”

林煐岷眼尾红红，几天没休息好让他的眼白都出现了条条血丝，“不是这个欺负。”他解释了两句就不好意思再开口，嗔怪看了朴佑镇一眼，见他一副看戏的表情就委屈得不行。

“你别装蒜，我，我都好久没哭了，呜...你就让我哭一回吧佑镇。”

“可你明明天天都在哭啊。”朴佑镇认定不给林煐岷这个台阶下，看他眼眶里蓄起水花就乐到不行，嘬一口他饱满的唇肉发笑。“哦...我猜煐岷哥其实是想爽到哭，对吧？”

手指顺着尾骨探入狭窄的臀缝，感受到林煐岷听话地收紧了肌肉，朴佑镇也曲起关节，用修剪整齐的指甲去剐蹭那堆叠的炙热褶皱，听到耳边响起不稳的抽气声，朴佑镇正色道。“我确实是好久没弄你了，哥以前可不会随便摸两下就湿成这样。”

拔出水淋淋的手指，朴佑镇端详一会儿又凑到鼻子前嗅了嗅。“宝贝现在怀孕了眼泪多，下面的水更是不少。”

狠狠掐了把对方坚硬的腰肌，林煐岷扑到朴佑镇怀里就是一声哀嚎，眼泪滴滴哒哒刹不住车，穴里的水也争前恐后地涌出来，一手攀住朴佑镇的后颈一手匆匆去解他的裤子，可拉开裤链一时扯不掉西裤，林煐岷也没了平时慢条斯理的风度，直接把手伸进内裤，握住了朴佑镇早已发硬的阴茎。

“嘶...”不着章法的撸动让人异常煎熬，埋头忍耐几秒后直起上身，朴佑镇一颗颗去解西服的纽扣，可衣服脱掉一半就被林煐岷拽住领带拖回大床，他眼疾手快用胳膊支起身体，撑在林煐岷身上无奈。“小心一点啊亲爱的，我差点压到宝宝。”

“呜...你就知道宝宝...”在朴佑镇颈侧留下一个浅浅的牙印，“我就不重要了嘛！”林煐岷边赌气边低低地哭，手忙脚乱把alpha的外衣扒干净，可黑色的领带怎么扯也扯不掉，他气得满面通红，最后甚至用上了牙齿去咬。“佑镇...嗯...佑镇你帮帮我...”

“也太笨了吧。”朴佑镇忍住笑意轻松解开胸前的领带，在林煐岷眼前挥了挥像炫耀似的。“每天给我系得那么好，原来哥是不会解的吗？”

刮了刮林煐岷小巧的鼻头，“这么笨可怎么办，宝宝都要笑话妈妈了。”

“谁是妈妈，滚！”

羞愤让omega忍不住挥手打他，朴佑镇利落地半路拦截，目光落上一边的领带，三两下就捆住林煐岷乱舞的两只手，又在手腕处系上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“放开我！”林煐岷睁着水亮亮的眼睛，在alpha的禁锢下不安分地乱扭，见朴佑镇不为所动，又识时务地凑到他耳边认错。如今身体笨重做这样的动作有些困难，可朴佑镇无视了他的服软，只用一个深吻堵上他喋喋不休的嘴巴。

舌头扫过牙龈的时候林煐岷在朴佑镇怀里抖如筛糠，自从怀孕以来他的身体就敏感到不行，别说接吻手淫这些肌肤相亲的动作，有时单是脑海里闪过些少儿不宜的画面都会让林煐岷弄湿掉刚换的内裤。

没一会儿功夫就被扒干净了衣服，不仅是脸林煐岷全身都呈现粉嫩的颜色，手掌挡在胸前不让人碰，朴佑镇便捞起林煐岷，把他从头发丝到脚指头都亲了个遍。

“停...停下。”亲吻眼皮和锁骨的时候只是浑身颤抖，感觉身体里有股电流在四处乱窜，是可以暂时忍耐的程度。当滚烫的吻落上翘起的阴茎，林煐岷开始控制不住地痉挛，双手被领带绑住，圆鼓的小腹也让他并不容易制止朴佑镇的恶行。所以他扑腾两下就卸了力气，摊在床上大口大口地呼吸。

“哥现在太难伺候了，一会让我欺负你一会儿又让我停下。”抬起林煐岷的小腿，朴佑镇从十个肉乎乎的脚指头开始舔，听见他尖叫着喊停，又在他的腿肚上留下一个清晰的齿印。

大手抚上林煐岷秀气的阴茎，朴佑镇从根部开始或轻或重地揉捏，几乎是在刚接触的时候龟头就冒出一股水流，一番套弄后整根柱体都变得湿漉漉的，闻了闻气味，不腥，朴佑镇又张嘴含进去吸了吸，好像还带着点奶味。

应该说自从林煐岷怀孕朴佑镇便总能捕捉到空气里那甜丝丝的奶味，大概是天性使然，omega有涨奶的生理现象，alpha也会有喝奶的生理需求。因为很清楚林煐岷出于爱护孩子的心理将来一定会把乳汁全部留给嗷嗷待哺的婴儿，朴佑镇就不可控地萌生了抢占先机的念头。

“哥为什么一直挡着不给我看？”爬上前亲了亲泪流满面的omega，朴佑镇舔舔虎牙，大手随即抚上他怀孕后异常敏感的乳首，戳了戳，触感像兜着一汪汁液。

“不为什么！”手还捆着，因为快感林煐岷把脸蛋埋进臂弯哭叫，“我难受，朴佑镇你个混蛋！我难受。”

结婚一年有余，也充分掌握了丈夫吃软不吃硬的个性，林煐岷吸了吸鼻子开始撒娇，把胸部挺起往朴佑镇掌下送。“好胀...你，你快给我揉揉，快...”

被水盈盈的眼睛那么一看朴佑镇的下体就胀到发疼，他隔着内裤随便揉了把就去啃林煐岷的乳尖，即便室温很高那里也硬硬挺立着，经过几下吸吮，再吐出时它已变得充血肿大，又因为唾液的浸泡显得亮晶晶的。

朴佑镇抬头看了看哥哥恍惚的眼睛，复又埋首，绕着圈舔了舔浅粉色的乳头，他一本正经地告诉林煐岷乳晕变大了，被骂了两句就不敢再说，只咂咂嘴，表情是很好奇的。

“奇怪了，怎么会吸不出奶呢？”

林煐岷听罢抬腿就去踢人，可身体实在笨重，羊蹄子还没碰到那人火热的下身，他一声哀叫就滚到朴佑镇的怀里，小腿抽筋了手放在肚子上又不能安抚，林煐岷气到七窍生烟，转瞬间又掉下两滴眼泪。“好疼...我动不了...”

把人搂在怀里又是亲脸又是摸腰，腿上僵硬的筋揉开，手上的领带也拆掉了，在朴佑镇做出第N次道歉和保证后林煐岷白了他一眼摸上高挺的肚子。“真是讨厌，宝宝你比爸爸还不听话。”

朴佑镇厚着脸皮往前顶了顶，柱身挤进林煐岷的大腿缝间，伸手抹掉他额头渗出的汗水，看表情倒是心疼。“那让我教训一下他。”

“先抽两棍子好了，让他整天欺负妈妈。”

林煐岷骂了句神经就把脸埋进被子底下，两条长腿缠上朴佑镇结实的腰腹。

龟头尝试着刺入穴口的时候，两人都清晰听到了咕嘟咕嘟的水声，林煐岷眼下浮出红晕，神经高度紧绷让他哼哼唧唧地闭眼喊疼。特殊时期朴佑镇不敢大意，用手指替代了阴茎，又在微张的穴口周围轻轻按揉。可惜安慰了好几次放松也没什么作用，太久没使用过的地方紧紧闭合，只探入两根手指都异常艰涩。

“疼吗？”alpha时刻关注omega的情绪，用拇指蹭掉他眼角的泪水，又抵上他的额头问到。

“有一点。”林煐岷能喊一句疼那就是真的疼了。朴佑镇了解他的性格，便先不着急开拓甬道，一手套住omega的阴茎上下抚弄，一手去按摩他粗壮紧绷的侧腰。

其实润滑是足够的，朴佑镇知道这一切都是林煐岷太过紧张的缘故。因为孩子差点被医生判了死刑，差不多体验过失而复得的omega对肚子里的宝宝异常珍惜，平日朴佑镇是不能轻易动他的，也就是一周没见林煐岷尝到了思念的苦涩，才会如此大方地让他放马过来。

可林煐岷的状态确实不好，睫毛在抖，眉心也拧作一团，朴佑镇看他可怜动了放过他的善心，手指刚刚抽离就被一把扯回来，扣住肩胛骨一通乱吻。

“快点...快点啊佑镇。”omega流出的水打湿了alpha跪立的膝盖，林煐岷有些慌张地解释。“我准备好了，真的...再，再试一次吧佑镇...嗯，快点。”

怀孕的omega表面神圣温柔，心里却比过去更加饥渴，经不起alpha撩拨的他们但凡受到一丁点刺激，下体就会不断淌出涓涓细流。加上身体也在为孩子的出生做准备，即便什么也不做，一觉醒来也会为内裤里湿哒哒的触感而脸红害羞。

“真的可以吗？你不要太逞强啊老婆。”朴佑镇感到好笑，抱着手臂稍离，诚心要看他的omega笑话。

见朴佑镇不为所动，林煐岷便握住他的阴茎往后穴塞，他就像一条砧板上的鱼挣动不断，扭着腰身语无伦次的模样煞是可怜。“快...快干我佑镇... 嗯...”

朴佑镇凑近了些观察他的漂亮老婆，白里透红的皮肤让林煐岷看上去就像一个水当当的桃子，咬一口就会汁水四溢。于是朴佑镇先伸出舌头舔了舔他的眼皮和睫毛，再对准他肉乎乎的下巴咬了下去。

桃子汁从下面喷出来了，弄湿了alpha的整条大腿，朴佑镇伸出手蘸了点怼进林煐岷嘴里，看他乖乖地舔干净然后软绵绵地说谢谢老公真好吃。

本来就不是寡欲的人，林煐岷直白的勾引让朴佑镇开始了精准的顶弄。吃进去一半的时候alpha俯身吻了吻omega鼓起的腹顶，比起爽利快感更多的反而是踏实安心的幸福。

“快...我不行了。”林煐岷抓住丈夫短粗的头发，没用什么力气，只是按住后脑勺把alpha往自己胸前引。赤铁一寸寸推进，肠道和整个下身也跟着燃烧，他用另一只手背遮住眼睛哽咽道。“求求你...快，快点干我...啊”

整根欲望吞入，逼仄的肠道被撑得满满当当，林煐岷反手攥住床单，用力到指尖都微微颤抖。他们选择了最为舒适的侧入姿势，朴佑镇大手护住林煐岷躁动不宁的肚子，又吻了吻他后颈红肿的腺体。

茶花香气中包裹雪松味道，这是一个关乎忠诚的契约，让alpha感到安心，于是朴佑镇搂紧了他可爱的妻子，耳尖被卷入湿热口腔，在omega的呻吟中alpha送出今夜的第一记深顶。

林煐岷的后穴一直很会吸，几下抽插后朴佑镇就有了吐精的冲动，穴壁仿佛长出了无数张待哺的小嘴，让柱身的形状和筋络都被清晰描绘，林煐岷只是在脑海里回放了一遍丈夫阴茎的样子，就在战栗中近乎高潮。

拇指堵住马眼，朴佑镇坏着心眼不让omega痛快地射精，牙齿咬住林煐岷膨胀的脸肉，推搡的手刚举起就被拉住然后十指相扣。

“佑镇...”回头去看身后占有着自己的alpha，晶莹的眼泪被悉数吻掉，到最后林煐岷整张脸都泛着水光，窝在朴佑镇胸前他发出奶猫一样的声音。“别，别欺负我了...”

“哥哥要等我一起，我暂时还不想射。”

朴佑镇用手护在林煐岷发顶防止他被床头撞到，九浅一深的规矩被抛在脑后，alpha只是一次比一比更深入地撞击，omega畏惧发狠戳刺的丈夫，阴茎触碰生殖腔的瞬间更是让他又痛又怕地尖叫起来。

“不，不能碰那里！呜...会伤到宝宝！”

林煐岷挣开禁锢他的手臂想要逃离，却被擒住手腕拖回原处，抽离出一半的肿大再度捅入后庭，alpha不知疲倦地挺动腰身，囊袋拍打在omega日渐丰腴的臀部，肉体撞击的声响刺激的不只是一个人的耳膜。

龟头试探着划过敏感的生殖腔外壁，朴佑镇握住林煐岷的手背摩挲，粗重喘息让怀里的人浑身像燃着一把大火，听见啜泣声朴佑镇边揉搓他的乳尖边说。

“没事的老婆，别怕，我只是和宝宝打个招呼。”

“饶，饶了我佑镇...”林煐岷把脸埋在掌心痛哭，一点点疼痛和很多很多的快感让他如坠深海，一呼一吸并不畅快，深吻更是强化了窒息的感觉，生殖腔口微微发烫，手下再多的按揉也不能抚慰受到惊吓的孩子。

“他，他也在...顶我...”alpha的肩膀赫然留下一道抓痕，omega委屈极了，可他扳不开alpha堵在马眼处的大手，胎儿在腹腔里手脚并用一通乱蹬，撞到前列腺时omega头皮都激到发麻。

“你！你们两个都在顶我...啊！”

“为什么都欺负我...”林煐岷环住朴佑镇的脖子哭得凄惨，alpha也不忍再折磨他，数十次冲刺后浓稠精液射进后穴，引发了肠道持续的弹跳痉挛。

“不是哦，是我们都爱你。”

大量淫水稀释了精液，阴茎被拔出时它们喷在林煐岷肉感十足的大腿根，简单擦拭omega臀缝里的乳白泡沫，朴佑镇扶住他娇弱的妻子翻身，贴上林煐岷湿热的额头，努力汲取茶花的甜并以清冽的雪松香回报他。

林煐岷依然气息不稳，满面潮红地趴在朴佑镇颈间深呼吸，丈夫信息素的味道让他渐渐平和，拳头落上alpha的脊背，他翘着嘴巴不满意。“你和宝宝都爱我吗？”

“对。”

林煐岷一头黑发如今养长了许多，显得更加柔软温和，alpha抚上他的侧脸，看到他脸上细小的绒毛都顶着水珠，便控制不住狠狠嘬了一口。

四目相对，为不妨碍自己观察林煐岷圆溜溜的水亮眼睛，朴佑镇伸手把几撮碎发别在他热乎乎的耳后。

“当然，我比任何人都更爱你。”

掌心贴合终于安静下来的肚子，朴佑镇脸上出现两道笑纹。“嘿嘿。”

“也包括他。”


End file.
